


Not a Crowd, Just Cozy

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Office AU, Polyamory, Rating for Mild Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: He picked up his pen and twirled it between his fingers, clicking the end and then tapping it against the desk. As draining as the day had been, he was filled with pent-up nervous energy. First dates always affected him that way and this was no ordinary first date. It was a date with two coworkers; amazing since he had sworn never to date a single coworker again. It was hard saying no to Kuroo and Bokuto though.Sequel toAll Bets Are OffRecommend reading it first but not necessary





	Not a Crowd, Just Cozy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).



> FLUFF ATTACK!!! ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡

“Yes, sir… _Yes_ , sir, I’ll get right on that.”

Daichi exhaled slowly, so his boss wouldn’t pick up on how irritated he was. He glanced at his watch and winced that there was only a minute left before he needed to clock out. Typically, it wouldn’t bother him so much but today he actually had plans after work. And by the sudden whispering just outside his cubicle, he’d say his _plans_ had arrived.

“Mm-hmm? Yes, I delegated that task to Ennoshita, and he said it might be finished as soon as tomorrow…”

Two sets of eyes peered around the edge of his cubicle, Kuroo’s chin resting in the middle of Bokuto’s silver spikes like they were some sort of totem pole. Daichi covered his mouth to keep from laughing at their blank and unsettling stares. Once he knew he could contain himself, he held up a finger and mouthed _One minute, I’m sorry_. Both faces immediately fell into a pout.

_I swear they share a brain cell some days_ , Daichi thought and turned slightly in his chair to concentrate on ending the phone call with his boss.

He picked up his pen and twirled it between his fingers, clicking the end and then tapping it against the desk. As draining as the day had been, he was filled with pent-up nervous energy. First dates always affected him that way and this was no ordinary first date. It was a date with two coworkers; amazing since he had sworn never to date a single coworker again. It was hard saying no to Kuroo and Bokuto though.

There was a whisper and some fiendish giggles, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. Daichi swiveled slightly in his seat to eye the duo who grinned in a not very innocent way once they had his attention. Kuroo shrugged his unbuttoned blazer off his shoulders, letting it hang from his elbows and began rubbing his nipples. He threw back his head and made a soft sound like he was nearing an orgasm but not loud enough that their boss wouldn’t hear over the phone.

Biting his lip as hard as he could, Daichi barely contained a laugh as he rolled up a sheet of paper and tossed it at Kuroo’s face. Kuroo gasped at the offense but Daichi didn’t wait to see any other reaction as he faced his computer screen again. His boss was droning on about something he’d already mentioned earlier in the conversation and Daichi was starting to get worried that they’d have to go through the whole thing over again.

Daichi started tapping his pen against the desk as he frantically tried to come up with a way to interrupt without insulting his boss. He startled when his cup of pens next to him toppled off the edge, spilling onto the floor and scattering around him.

“Oops, sorry about that,” Bokuto whispered without any guilt present on his face. Instead of crouching where he was, Bokuto turned all the way around and bent over to pick up the pens with his butt sticking right in Daichi’s face. Kuroo giggled as he watched the spectacle and had he not been on the phone with his boss, Daichi would have pinched the butt gradually edging closer.

“ _What’s all that racket, Sawamura?_ ”

“Sorry, it’s five and my team’s starting to leave.”

“ _Oh! Is it that time already? Okay, we’ll stop here for now but keep up the good work, Sawamura. Your team’s a bit wild but I know I can trust you with them. Lot of talent there._ ”

“Yes, sir, there is. Have a good weekend.”

There was a click on the other line and Daichi heaved out a dramatic sigh, tossing his phone down on the receiver. Before Bokuto could straighten up entire, Daichi whipped the back of his hand against his bottom and he jumped forward with a squeak.

“Sawamura! Save the spanking for later!”

“You look like you enjoyed that a little much, Bo.”

“You’re just jealous. Ready to go, Sawamura? We’ve got a ton planned for our date!”

“Give me a second. You guys don’t have to go all-out you know. I’d prefer something simple.”

“Don’t worry, you’re going to love it!” Kuroo assured him, his eyes sparkling with mischief. It did nothing to soothe Daichi’s worries.

“And you’re not going to tell me what you have planned?”

Bokuto scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. “What would be the fun in that? Did you bring a change of clothes?”

“If I had no clue what you guys were planning, why would I bring a change of clothes?”

“Why would you go on a date in your suit?”

“Why not?! A suit is still appropriate for most places people bring their dates.”

Kuroo and Bokuto winced in unison and Daichi sighed. He had a feeling the date didn’t include a nice leisurely dinner but with those two, he probably shouldn’t have expected anything different.

“It’s fine, I have a clean set of gym clothes if that’s more appropriate?”

“Perfect!”

Daichi chuckled and opened his bottom drawer that contained his duffel bag. “So, which fast food place are you taking me to?”

“Sa’amura, I’m offended that you think we would take you to some cheap place for our first date.”

“Yeah! This place is high quality!”

“High quality in the way that gym clothes are more appropriate attire than a suit?”

“Exactly!”

Kuroo snickered and wrapped his long arm around Daichi’s back to usher him out of the cubicle. “Just trust us,” he whispered into his ear, sending goosebumps fluttering across Daichi’s skin.

“Alright, let’s see what kind of trouble we can get into. Suga, if I don’t make it in tomorrow, let the team know I’m proud of them.”

Suga laughed with delight as he waved him off. “Have fun! Go easy on him boys, he hasn’t done this in a while.”

“You didn’t have to say _that_!”

“Don’t worry! We’re going to have a blast, woo hoo!” Bokuto cheered as he bounded around the corner ahead of them with his fists in the air. Daichi was still worried about their plans but Bokuto’s enthusiasm was infectious. They chuckled as they watched him weave through the herd of their coworkers without looking back.

Kuroo’s long fingers pressed into his shoulder, giving it a little massage as he sauntered next to Daichi. Glancing up next to him, Kuroo was still smiling at Bokuto’s back but his forehead was creased with worry. Daichi leaned into his side to gently grab his attention.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just hope you have fun.”

“I’m hoping we _all_ have fun. This date isn’t all about me, you know.”

Kuroo’s face softened and his smile stretched wider into its more natural state. “Thanks, Sawamura. Still, it’s hard enough dating one person, let alone two at the same time.”

“We’ll figure it out as we go along. Come on, we better hurry before Bokuto runs out into traffic.”

“Nah, he’s better trained than that.”

They snickered at the joke but hurried regardless to catch up. Daichi was still concerned about what they had planned but it couldn’t outweigh his eagerness to spend the whole evening with a couple handsome rascals.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Daichi muttered as he stepped off the train, squinting in the blast of twinkling neon lights. From beyond the huge gate in front of them, machinery clanked suspensefully just before deafening screams erupted to overpower it.

“What’s wrong? You don’t like it?” Bokuto asked, his golden eyes large and filled with emotion. Daichi quickly shook his head at patted his shoulder to console him.

“No, it’s not that! It’s just...how on earth did you two come up with an amusement park as a first date? What’s wrong with dinner and a movie?”

“Nothing’s wrong with that per se,” Kuroo said, scratching his fingers against the back of his head, “but that’s kind of boring, don’t you think? We’re special!”

“Yeah, special’s one word for it,” Daichi teased and laughed when Kuroo gave him a light shove. Bokuto, however, still looked unsure as he glanced between Daichi and the front gate. “Bo, don’t worry. I’m surprised but I’m looking forward to it. We’ll have fun.”

His words did the trick as a blinding smile spread across Bokuto’s face and his entire body began thrumming with energy. “Yeah, we will! Let’s go!”

“Why don’t you guys wait here, and I’ll buy the tickets,” Kuroo suggested. Bokuto froze mid-step and spun around with a suspicious glare.

“Why should you buy the tickets? It was my idea!”

“Exactly! You came up with the idea, so I buy.”

“Why don’t we all just pay for our own ticket?” Daichi interjected and rolled his eyes at the scandalous looks he received.

“Sa’amura, you would be so unromantic.”

Daichi snorted and shrugged. “Fine, Jan Kan Pon? Whoever wins buys _this_ time, then we take turns after that.”

“Perfect!”

“Yeah, good idea!”

“That is if we want to keep seeing each other after this debacle.”

“I’m going to ignore that comment. Get your fist out,” Kuroo ordered and even though he was the one to suggest it, Daichi felt a little foolish doing it. It took a couple of rounds to get it settled but in the end, Kuroo was the winner and he marched proudly off to buy the tickets. Bokuto huffed and kicked the ground while they waited for his return and Daichi couldn’t resist reaching out to grasp his arm gently.

“It’s alright. Maybe you can buy us drinks once we get inside.”

Bokuto beamed down at him and slipped his arm out of Daichi’s hold to thread their fingers together. “Okay. I’m really glad you’re here, Sawamura.”

It was such a simple thing to say, appropriate for the moment. But in Bokuto’s deep voice with his thumb stroking over the top of Daichi’s hand, it made his heart thump erratically in his chest.

“Y-yeah, me too.”

 

The park wasn’t as full as it would have been if it was a Saturday instead of late afternoon on a Friday, for which Daichi was thankful. He walked between his dates as they tried deciding on what to ride first.

“Maybe we should get one of the more intense rides out of the way first since we won’t have a lot of time. Not to mention we worked a full day and will probably get tired quickly.”

“I don’t think Bo’s going to get tired any time soon, but I see your point,” Kuroo chuckled and shielded his eyes from the golden sunlight as he gazed into the distance. “There’s a big coaster over there.”

“That looks like fun! Let’s go on that!”

“Okay! Don’t run off without us,” Daichi laughed. Bokuto grinned down at him and snatched his hand up again, setting his cheeks on fire.

_What, am I in high school again?_

He thought he was flustered when Bokuto held his hand, he nearly combusted when a set of long, cool fingers wrapped around his other one.

“Shall we?” Kuroo asked with a lift of his eyebrows. His smirk curled up when Daichi glared at him.

“Why does everything you say sound like a suggestion?”

“Because it is. Come on, Bo’s turning into the Energizer Bunny.”

They were yanked forward and Daichi had to laugh at how ridiculous they must have looked, three grown men holding hands in an amusement park. He was glad they all changed out of their suits or he was sure some other people would have snapped some pictures of the strange sight. It didn’t bother him surprisingly; most of his attention was on the mischievous giggles coming from the other members of their trio and how they were already having a blast before they’ve even ridden anything.

It wasn’t until they shuffled through the entire line of the first coaster that they realized a cold and devastating fact: there were only two seats in a coaster car. Since Bokuto and Daichi were in front, they quickly decided the best thing to do was sit together and Kuroo behind them. Then, on the next ride, they would switch around like musical chairs.

Even with just him and Bokuto, Daichi felt a bit squished as they settled in and pulled down the harness. With it locked in place, he couldn’t even glance over his shoulder to see how Kuroo was doing. Having them separated settled like a pit in Daichi’s stomach but he forced a smile on his face when Bokuto turned to him, his face glowing with excitement.

“Are you ready?” he called above the clamor and Daichi nodded with a laugh.

“As ready as I’ll ever be!”

“Kuroo! Are you ready?!” Bokuto yelled even louder as he tilted his head back. Kuroo’s answering cackle was like a soothing balm on a burn.

“Ready! Don’t puke or it’s going to hit me in the face!”

“I’ll do my best!” Bokuto answered honestly right before the car lurched forward. Daichi laughed as Bokuto whooped and hollered loud enough to be heard above the clanking coaster. His stomach gripped with anticipation as the car neared the top of the first hill and a nostalgic spark of jitters rushed into him. He never would have thought they’d bring him to an amusement park for their first date, but he couldn’t deny the whole experience was already refreshing.

He cringed as they crested the hill, groaning as he had a perfect view of them plummeting towards the concrete at an alarming rate. His heart was banging against his chest like a taiko drum even though he knew the coaster would turn at the last moment. He screamed along with everyone else until he felt a familiar hand pry his own from the harness and gripped it tight.

Despite the sweat on Bokuto’s palm, Daichi squeezed it back and held on as the coaster lurched back up and twisted around. The coaster was so fast and erratic, the whole world blurred around them. It was surreal, almost like they were being hurled through a metaphysical vortex through other dimensions. It was thrilling but Daichi knew it was no longer the reason his heart was racing out of control or why his smile was beginning to hurt his cheeks.

 

When they finally hopped off the ride, Daichi burst out laughing at the sight of Kuroo with his hair spraying in all different directions. Kuroo’s pout at his reaction made him laugh even harder and he couldn’t resist lifting himself on his toes to run his fingers through his unruly locks.

“There, that’s better,” he murmured as he slicked a few locks to fall down over Kuroo’s eye. He had no idea why that simple thing seemed to make Kuroo even more attractive than he already was. Perhaps it was the intensity of his gaze as he peered through his hair at Daichi or the light blush emerging on his cheeks.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“No, that’s not right, Sawamura! It goes more like this!”

Kuroo squawked as Bokuto launched himself at Kuroo and mashed his hair in the wrong direction.

“Get off, asshole!”

“Not yet, I’m making it better!”

Daichi laughed as he shoved both of them toward the exit. “Come on, we’re holding everything up. Kuroo, you want to pick next?”

Daichi regretted asking him as a maniacal grin spread across his lips.

“I’d love to! I get you next, Sa’amura, and I choose a romantic swan ride.”

“Aw, no fair!”

“Come on, you got him last time. It’s sad riding a coaster by yourself.”

“Fine,” Bokuto droned. “Though riding a coaster by yourself is better than pedaling a swan. What’s the fun in that?”

When they finally boarded their swans and floated around the lake, Bokuto forgot all about his moping and seemed to be having a blast, despite his circumstances. He chortled as he pedaled hard, chasing after different couples as they were trying to have a quiet moment to themselves. Bokuto cheered when he received an impolite gesture and Kuroo and Daichi could hardly contain their laughter.

“Well, this isn’t the romantic experience I thought it would be, but it’s far more entertaining than I imagined,” Kuroo chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye.

“I don’t know, I think something like romance is more subjective anyway. This is nice.”

“Yeah?” Kuroo asked, turning to him with interest. He smiled, something softer and more honest than usual, and slipped his arm around Daichi’s shoulders. “It _is_ nice, isn’t it?”

Daichi chuckled and leaned in a little closer to Kuroo. The view _was_ romantic, the sun’s sinking beams glittering off the surface of the lake and the noise of the crowd quieter than before from where they drifted. But Daichi found that he could hardly look away from Kuroo’s face, the golden light warming over his tan skin. As Kuroo gazed at him back, Daichi could see how long his eyelashes were and how he felt like he could almost sink into his soothing gray eyes.

He gulped, suddenly aware of how close their faces were. There was no escape, however, as a predatory grin spread on Kuroo’s lips and his hand pulled Daichi a little closer. Daichi’s breath shuddered in anticipation and quickly pursed his lips to wet them without blatantly licking them.

“Hey, hey, hey! Cut that shit out, Kuroo! You’re not allowed to kiss him without me!”

They both flinched from Bokuto’s angry shouts, their tender moment shattered like a brick flung through a window. Kuroo groaned and dropped his head onto Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair as he turned his gaze to Bokuto’s swan barreling toward them at a furious pace.

“Relax, Bo! We wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I dreamt of it,” Kuroo muttered under his breath.

“Shh, he doesn’t need to know that.”

Kuroo peeked up to peer around Daichi to see Bokuto heading back toward the docks, satisfied with Daichi’s promise. A sudden chuckle next to Daichi blew a tantalizing puff of hot air against his neck. Before he could react, Kuroo leaned forward and pressed his lips to the curve of Daichi’s throat.

“Got you,” he purred as he sat up and gave Daichi a salacious wink. Daichi didn’t respond. He turned his head away before Kuroo could catch sight of the blush rushing into his cheeks but from Kuroo’s snicker, it sounded like he was unsuccessful.

“Bastard.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it. I know you better than you think.”

“Really? Then do you realize that if you don’t start pedaling us toward the docks and Bokuto, I’m going to shove you off into the lake?”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes to gauge whether or not Daichi was bluffing. He must have sensed Daichi was being serious as he flashed him a toothy grin and straightened up in his seat, his feet already starting to move.

“Alright, you win. Let’s go join our beefcake before he gets pissed.”

As their swan slid into place at the docks, Bokuto was waiting for them with his lips pressed tight and his eyebrows furrowed low. Daichi stifled a laugh before he upset him more and held out his hand. Bokuto perked up and snatched it immediately, giving Daichi a firm tug up onto the landing. Daichi found his footing quickly but Bokuto didn’t let go right away, instead pulling him in close and settling his other arm around his waist with a taunting look at Kuroo.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and gracefully hopped up without any assistance. Jutting out his chin at Bokuto, he slipped his arm around Daichi’s shoulders. They all three began moving through the exit together, Daichi jostled uncomfortably between the two men stomping on either side of him.

Daichi had a bad feeling about their sudden spike of competitiveness. The whole point was for them to date each other, not Daichi date only Bokuto and Kuroo separately. He knew it was just in their nature to butt heads, despite their friendliness, but there had to be some way to assuage it.

“Hey, where are we going?” he asked, stopping abruptly and wincing when both idiots nearly toppled forward. They both let go of him at last and blinked owlishly as if it was a hard question.

“I don’t know, I think we were just walking,” Kuroo offered, glancing around as if he had been sleepwalking and had no idea where he was.

Daichi sighed and looked around. There didn’t seem to be much nearby that they could ride since they were heading straight for the area meant for smaller children and their parents. There didn’t seem to be many kids at that time of night and some of the rides seemed a little empty. He gasped when he caught sight of one that may have offered the perfect solution to their dissent.

“It’s my turn, right? To pick the ride?”

“Oh yeah! Where do you want to do, Sawamura?” Bokuto asked as he bounced on his feet.

Daichi beamed at the change in attitude and jerked his head to gesture for them to follow. “Come on, I think we can jump right on.”

Both Bokuto and Kuroo cocked their heads curiously as Daichi bounded past them but he was hardly a few steps away when they caught up. He smirked as they looked at all the kiddie rides they were heading toward, still mystified by what Daichi was planning. It wasn’t until Daichi led them around a circular attraction filled with stationary cars and obnoxious pop music belting from the speakers that they both gasped.

“Bumper cars!” Bokuto cheered, startling the attendant who had been playing on his phone. The teenager gaped as three grown men rushed toward him with an obscene amount of energy.

“O-Oh, hi. You can all choose your own car if you’d like and I’ll go ahead and start it up.”

“Woo hoo! I’m gonna kick your ass, Kuroo!”

“Yeah right. You’ve gotta have finesse to work these things right and I’m sorry, buddy, but you’re a little lacking in that department.”

Before Bokuto could belt a retort back, Daichi cleared his throat as he chose his personal vehicle of destruction. “Actually, I doubt either of you has what it takes to take me on. Bumper cars happen to be my specialty.”

“Oh ho? Is that so, Sa’amura?”

“Yup, in fact, I bet you two couldn’t beat me even if you worked together.”

He settled into the cheap plastic seat and ran his hands over the steering wheel with a cocky grin. Kuroo and Bokuto stood in front of him, looking like giants among the low riding cars. It was subtle but Daichi could easily see the shift between them, going from competitors to teammates with the flip of a switch.

Bokuto’s eyes were intense as he stared down at him with a strangely serious aura. “You’re going to regret those words, Sawamura. Ready?”

“Ready, Bo. This isn’t how I imagined spanking you into submission, but I’ll take what I can get,” Kuroo snickered, sending Daichi one quick wink before selecting his car. The attendant watched the scene as he slouched over the control panel with his jaw slacked. He blinked once they were all seated with their hands clenched around the steering wheels and cleared his throat before giving some last-minute instructions over the speaker.

Daichi frowned as Kuroo leaned out of his car toward Bokuto, whispering just loud enough for his partner to hear. Their smiles were lethal as they glanced in Daichi’s direction and far too late he realized what a bad idea it was to team them up against him. He felt like a chicken being cornered by two famished wolves.

The ride roared to life and their cars immediately began drifting. Daichi swerved toward the edge, desperate to avoid being surrounded and bumped by two cars at once. He squawked as Kuroo spun his car around and aimed it straight at his path, looking to cut him off. Toward his back, he could hear Bokuto singing loudly to the lyrics and knew he was gaining on him quickly.

Unfortunately, there weren’t too many strategic options when riding around in bumper cars. His inevitable doom was looming with every inch Kuroo drifted toward him with a terrifyingly eager grin on his face. Hope flashed before Daichi’s eyes when he caught sight of a lone car drifting slowly into the path between them.

Daichi gunned the car as fast as it could go and shoved it into the lone car, sending it straight into Kuroo’s and shoving him into the wall.

“Ha ha!” Daichi taunted as he swerved his car toward the middle.

“That was cruel!”

“It’s bumper cars, what did you expect?”

“Maybe this?” Bokuto laughed behind him and Daichi’s car jerked forward harshly. “Did you forget about me, Sawamura? I’m crushed!”

“I don’t think it would be possible to forget someone like you, Bo.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.”

While Bokuto was touched by his response, Daichi lurched forward and spun his car around. It wasn’t fast enough to charge forward against Bokuto’s, and their cars ended up meeting with a gentle nudge rather than something more violent. Daichi laughed at Bokuto’s dejection and started to back up for another escape attempt.

“Shit,” he hissed when Kuroo’s car shoved into the side of his, hurling him into a crowd of other cars drifting together.

“Language, Sa’amura! This is a children’s ride.”

Kuroo cackled as Daichi gave him the finger and tried maneuvering his car out of the group of empty cars. Another harsh bump sent him right back into them and he realized there was nowhere left to run. Bokuto and Kuroo snickered like a couple of demons as they repeatedly rammed their cars into him, making him feel like a bobble-head toy in the hands of a toddler.

He had given up entirely by the time the ride shut down, giving him a much-needed reprieve.

“Aww, but we were having fun.”

“Maybe we can go again?!” Bokuto offered, perking up like a golden retriever as he smiled innocently at Daichi. As horrifying as the idea was, it was difficult resisting such a look. Fate took pity on him however as a group of kids rushed toward the ride, waiting to board in their own cars.

“Sorry, Bo. I think we’d scare the children.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he mumbled, his shoulders slumping as he climbed out of the little car. Kuroo scampered behind him and gave his shoulders an encouraging rub.

“Come on, buddy. At least we kicked his ass.”

“It’s true! How did it feel, Sawamura? Getting dicked by both of us at once?”

“Shhh, Bo, there are still kids around.”

“Relax, they’re way back there!” Bokuto laughed as he waved his hand behind him. He preened as Kuroo slipped his fingers into his hair and roughed it up playfully. Daichi watched the scene with a soft smile on his lips, the two laughing about their win against him as they naturally fell in step with each other.

The whole evening had been surprisingly fun even though it was completely unexpected. An unsettling feeling began growing inside him, however, his stomach tying up in knots as he gazed up at the darkening sky.

“Come on, Sawamura. Can’t you keep up?” Bokuto teased and they both paused to snicker. When Daichi didn’t return the jab, his mouth twisting as he thought, they grew quiet and shared a nervous look between them.

“Yeah, um, there’s a bench over there,” Daichi said finally, his words hesitant with everything he had on his mind. “Could you guys wait over there for me? There’s something I have to do.”

“Oh, sure,” Kuroo replied but he took a step closer to Daichi before moving toward it. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine, just wait there for me. I’ll be right back.”

Before they could say anything else, Daichi rushed past them with only his goal in mind. His body was working on pure instinct, urgency flowing through his footsteps as he weaved through the dwindling crowds. The further he moved from Kuroo and Bokuto, the lack of distraction made him fully aware of how much pain he was actually in.

_How could I have let it go this long?_

 

He returned to his dates about ten minutes later and found them slouched on the bench. Kuroo’s head was in his hands as he shook it back and forth and Bokuto’s arms were crossed tight in front of him as if he was hugging himself, his eyes sad as they stared off into the distance.

“No, but I _know_ he was having fun.”

“Right, but maybe we blew it with the bumper cars.”

“But he insisted.”

“Doesn’t mean we should have ganged up on him.”

“Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. I’m sorry, Kuroo, it was all my idea.”

Daichi winced at their misery and ran the last few steps until he was right in front of them.

“Hey, sorry that took so long. Here,” he said quickly and shoved a paper bag into each of their arms. They sat stunned for a minute as they stared down at the bags. Daichi laughed and nudged Bokuto with his knee. “Open them, you idiots. And scoot over, I’m starving.”

Understanding lit up their faces as they shuffled to make room for him. When they opened their bags, a delicious aroma of fried foods washed over them, and a chorus of stomach growling could be heard over their groans.

“Holy shit, I’m so hungry!”

“Sa’amura, I knew you were an angel.”

“Yeah, yeah, just shut up and eat,” he chuckled and began stuffing his face with the delicacies that are usually only found in amusement parks and festivals. He knew he might pay for it later but being on a special date warranted the extra treat in his opinion.

They were silent save for the moans of pleasure at every bite. Daichi felt immensely better at finally having food in his belly and it felt good being nestled between Bokuto and Kuroo on the bench. The air had grown a little chilly since the sun had set, but he was as cozy as could be with heat washing over him from both sides.

“I’m sorry I worried you guys,” he said at last once he had finished most of his food. “I was just getting hungry and I was worried about getting moody. The last thing I wanted was to be a grump on our first date.”

“Aww, that’s the cutest thing I ever heard!” Kuroo cooed and wrapped his annoyingly long arms around Daichi. “Does this mean you are having a good time?”

“Yeah, of course! I haven’t done this stuff in years and it was definitely worth it. Although, for our second date we can do something more low-key, like go to my place to watch sports and drink beer.”

“Mm, Sawamura, you’re the best,” Bokuto sighed as he hugged Daichi’s other side and nuzzled into his neck. Neither made any move to release Daichi, sighing with obvious contentment. Daichi rolled his eyes and tried frowning but found his lips curling up in a smile instead.

He wrapped up his empty bag and dropped it between his feet. Tipping his head, Bokuto’s surprisingly soft hair nestled against his cheek, providing the perfect pillow as he gazed at the rest of the park and the twinkling lights of the rides. His hand stroked across Kuroo’s arm, causing the other man to shiver with a giggle. Daichi chuckled and reached higher until his hand hooked around Kuroo’s neck, welcoming him to sink deeper into their mutual embrace.

Kuroo hummed happily, pressing his lips silently into Daichi’s hair before resting his head against it. The arms encasing Daichi stretched a little further and he smiled wider knowing Bokuto and Kuroo were trying to reach each other as well. The bench was old and worn, not the most comfortable but as far as Daichi was concerned, he could have remained there a hundred years if he had Kuroo and Bokuto with him.

He knew it would be difficult moving forward. It was obvious even from the available seating on the amusement park rides that most places don’t cater to trio’s, just couples. To his surprise, he didn’t feel disappointed by that fact at all. The intertwining bond between the three of them was something special, like a rare gem that is a hundred times as beautiful when compared to others. Who cared if most people saw three as a crowd? To him, it was just perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh it's been too long since I've done Bokurodai, what a joy. So fluffy and fun (∗´꒳`)


End file.
